narurpfandomcom-20200214-history
Degratto Clan
Cosmetic The females have extreme soft and sensitive skin. That's why they do not wear heavy armour. It must be light and with special padding made with lilac ingredient so that it makes it more comfy for them. {Levier Branch Only} The males on the other hand are rather rough, dominant and have a bit of an edged outlines body. {Levier Branch Only} Some of the females have horns, different kinds.{Degratto Clan Only} It's the clan, both genders have soft coloured hair and eyes. More pastel like, and pleasing to the eye. {Degratto Clan Only} The females are curvy while males are more buff In the Degratto clan while the Levier Clan had more slim females and males. Disclaimer Note: since Constance was mix between the two she inherited the soft skin, horns, curvy body type and the pastel eyes and hair. Personality traits The can is very peaceful, graceful and quiet. It's a clan that doesn't like revenge or fighting. The like the nature and the peace around them. They surround themselves with forests and isolate from society, because they hold their own small community within the forest. They are good at hiding and camouflaging therefor they are hard to find. This is more of an elegant clan rather than powerful. But that does not mean that they cannot acknowledge and become powerful. Strengths -environment with plant life or soil. -shores, or marine life with plant life living in the water. -she's good with her katana -intelligence, keep ones self calm. And pursue what's needed. -persuading personality. Weaknesses May be unable to create plants, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. Most users are powerless in areas without plants or at least potential for plants to grow (infertile/barren soil). A terrible weakness would be if the user was in an area where no soil or plant life was available. Causing them to rely on their taijutsu only. Users may be only able to control certain types of plants. Users may be limited on how many plants or how long they can control them. Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Fire or ice manipulation is a terrible issue for plant users. Silver burns their skin. Abilities Users can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. The user can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants. They can use their power for defense and support by growing plants from the ground and make them sprout seeds/fruits/berries, or even to possibly use plant chemicals to heal people or objects or manipulate their properties for a wide range of effects. Though less commonly activated by passive users, the ability may deal a series of offensive techniques on a target. Using the plants as weapons enables users to grasp and strike continuously with vines and roots, project thorns at a distance, and quickly regenerate the withering weapons at the user’s will. Kekkei Genkai: Elements needed: earth and water -part of senju DNA is mixed into their blood clan therefor allowing them to also use wooden jutsu Arborkinesis create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, fruits and flowers. Clan Abilities: Name: Meditation Nature Rank: E-rank What it does: establishing the communication with nature. What cost: None Name: Earth establish~ Rank: E-rank What it does: manipulates chunks of earth, and manipulating small chunks of soil. What cost: N/A Name: Saburushi ~ Rank: D-rank What it does: vine binding. Expands the plant, making it grow rapidly. Making the plants evolve. What cost: 1 chakra point Name: Sarutori Rank: D-rank What it does: Users can create, shape and manipulate vines, tendrils, stems or runners of the plant with a growth habit of trailing or climbing stems or runners, the specialized stems, leafs or petioles with a threadlike shape that is used by climbing plants for support, attachment and cellular invasion by parasitic plants, generally by twining around suitable hosts. The user can cause vines to grow, develop thorns, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate vines by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead vines. What cost: May be unable to create vines, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Name: Larior Rank: D-rank What it does: The user can make their coloration blend with the coloration of their background to avoid optical perception. Some users can affect their attire by means of "static camouflage". Limitations: May be limited to visible light. May still cast a shadow. May have to stay still. Name: Semtor Rank: C-rank What it does: User can change plants, flowers, trees, etc., into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. What cost: Construct structural strength may be limited by the users will. Name: Slime Surfing Rank: C-rank What it does: Allows the user to glide/surf on slime to enhance their speed. After turning plants to mush. Limitations: plants available Name: Komion Rank: B-rank What it does: User can create, shape and manipulate flowers, they can cause flowers and parts of the flowers, including petals, stems and pollen, to grow and bloom, move/attack, mutate flowers by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead flowers What cost: Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Name: Leofon Rank: B-rank What it does: User can create, shape and manipulate leaves, including fronds, conifer needles, leaves of flowering plants, sheath leaves found in most grasses, etc. They can cause leaves to grow, move/attack, mutate leaves by rearranging DNA structure, and revive withered or dead leaves. Limitations: Most users are powerless in areas without plants or at least potential for plants to grow (infertile/barren soil). Name: water growth Rank: B-rank What it does: the water grows into giant water snake like hands with what seemed to resemble skeleton like bones are the kept inside the hand. Making it easier to grab things. Limitations: not enough water underground, or dry areas. Little use of strain on the body and takes a bit of preparation. Name: Chlorokinetic Combat Rank: A-rank What it does:The user is able to utilize plant manipulation with their physical combat. Exact effectiveness depends of the available plants, making this power relatively weak when used in a desert or city, while allowing the user to decimate their enemies in forest by attacking from every direction. After throwing seeds at the ground, they quickly grow out gathering and absorbing the nutrients in the soil and stem like vines come out of the ground with fists on the ends, binding and punching the opponent. What cost: can only be used three time. If communication between user and plant is disrupted the attack fails and withers away. Doesn't work if there is no healthy soil around. Name: Monster Grape Rank: S-rank What it does: reinforced and changes the DNA of a small grape, making many small grapes into one giant one, with an opening for fang like thorns and vines for its feet and arms. What cost: strain to the users body. Time to prepare. Can only be used twice in a battle. Name: Grass Emperor Pengui #4 Rank: S-rank What it does: grass rapidly grows into a giant penguin, and pees orange juice with acid in it. And from its mouth it spits out vines with poisonous thorns on it. What cost: it strains the users body. Can only be used twice. Name: vine leviathan Rank: SS-rank What it does: forms a large scale leviathan shaped creature out of vines and plants and ground, mostly clay frame. With sharp fangs. What cost: can only be used once in battle. Great strain to the users body. Clan Achievements The clan doesn't really have any great achievements. In the early years they always helped out at the hospitals, and made herb drinks. They were somewhat popular and kept stores throughout some countries selling healing teas and other healthy medicines. Until they were mostly erased from earth. Recent Clan History At 100 ans....a small plant user clan had settled outside konoha, living in tree houses and hiding in the forest. They were peaceful, strayed away from civilization for a very long while. Not long at 120 ans, the Levier branch was threatened to be exterminated. Due to a small conflict the Zchervion clan had with a small bandit herd who attempts to rob them of their treasures that were passed down from the ancestors. They were accepted to move into konoha, and populated a small corner near the kages mansion building. After a while their shops had settled down in konoha as well, and in 150 they moved some to other villages. One shop opened in kiri and another in Suna. The clan had need quiet and peaceful ever since day one except that one tiny conflict. They manufactured some of their shops and mainly attract travellers and tourists. In 182 ANS a little girl called Narumeia was born. She worked and trained hard, growing into a beautiful girl as she was crowned kage by the elders at age 18. And was held a small welcoming ceremony by her clan and a few close villagers she knew as to they were all proud of her and relied to take care of everything. Family Tree In the year 100,the family started off with four people. It wasn't a big clan. 1st generation: {~ = married to } Caliosso Levier ~ Temier Levier Breniera Degratto~Samier Degratto Second generation: Cauliflower Levier~ Zariot Levier Maurisse Levier Taronrin Levier Sefrior Degratto~Kolionor Degratto Samehada Degratto 13:21, December 27, 2015 (UTC)Osamu 13:21, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Last generation: Constance Degratto Levier {Parents; Samehada & Maurisse}